Why Are You Crying?
by Magical Blazze
Summary: Tears can clear the pain in your life, but they can also tell people what you are really feeling. So, let your tears fall once and awhile and it may led to anything.


**Why Are You Crying?**

* * *

It was dark and cold night in Townsville and everyone was asleep except for 8 super powered teens that were just fighting as usually. They each were tired, but didn't want to stop fighting their counterparts. Blossom and Brick were having an ice and fire breathe battle missing each other most time and hitting buildings along the way. Bubbles and Boomer were flying around trying to hit each other with laser eye beams. And Buttercup and Butch like we know were throwing punishes and kicks one after another most time dodging each other. The boys threw the girls into the ground creating a crater and giving a hard hit to the head.

"Why do we go through this every day?" sighed Blossom while brushing herself off and looked up at the laughing boys.

"I know ever since Him bought them back they want to fight us." said Bubbles while shaking her head and dust fell out.

"It's been 8 years, they go to our school, and they still don't get that we kick their butts every time."

"This is why boys are so stupid." laughed Blossom while the girls joined in.

"Hey, we heard that!" shouted Brick while they flew down to them and got up into their face. The girls hate that the boys were taller than them and had to look up at them now. The girls never really noticed that the boys looked a lot cuter before and a blush crawled up on their face while staring at them.

_Wow, I never really noticed how cute Brick's eyes looked._

_Oh, Boomer looks so attractive today._

_I never noticed Butch looks a lot more handsome closer up._

"What are you staring at?" they asked causing the girls to rethink what they said and blush even more.

"Nothing!" they blushed while pushing away from the boys and flown a bit. "We're going home."

"Oh, no you aren't, babes. Butch, Boomer follow them." smirked Brick while they took off following their counterparts as they went in different directions.

**With Brick & Blossom**

"Hey, Blossom why are you running away!" shouted Brick while Blossom looked back and then started flying fast. He flew faster too, but Blossom was not in the mood to talk to him, so she made the chase more interesting. She flew around buildings, but he easily flew passed them. "You're going to have to do better than that, babe."

_Fine, you want better I'll give you better. _Blossom waited until he was somewhat beside her and she stop and flew the other way.

Unlike Brick, he flew right into a trash can and was covered in week old bananas and newspapers. "Oh, you are so going to get it!"

_Hehee, that was kind of fun. _smiled Blossom while looking back at him.

**With Boomer & Bubbles**

"Hey, crybaby why are you running away from me?" said Boomer while grabbed on to her hand.

_Because I think I have a crush on you. _Bubbles blushed while shaking her head to try to get it out of her mind.

"I'm not going to let go of you until you talk to me." he said while playing around with one of her pigtails.

"Leave me alone!" she cried while sonic screaming him away into a building. She was going to say sorry until-

"I'm going to get you, Bubbles." he yelled while they took off.

_Why does he have to be so cute!_

**With Butch & Buttercup**

Unlike her sisters, Buttercup kept away from Butch flying up and down, side to side, and even under and over things to trip him up; but he seem to keep up with her and each time he seem to get closer.

"I'm getting tired of this Buttercup." sighed Butch who then caught up to her and took her waist.

"Let go of me, Butch." hissed Buttercup not even trying to make him let go.

"Oh, that doesn't sound like the Buttercup that wants to fight." grinned Butch.

_God, I turning into a softy because of him._ "Just leave me alone!" she shouted while shooting him with a laser eye beam and knocking him into the ground.

"You just made my list, Buttercup!" growled Butch while flying after her.

**Back to Brick & Blossom**

Brick had chased Blossom to the beach where the air smelled of sea water and the waves fell gracefully across the sand. Each one was breathing hard and sweating from the chase and now were standing just a few inches from one another. "So, are you going to talk?"

Blossom just stared at him wishing so much to be back home. _Why can't you just leave me alone. _She back up a bit more, but didn't noticed the driftwood behind her and tripped. "Eeck!"

"I gotcha!" Brick yelled while catching her waist, but miss step and fell right along with her. _That was a rough landing. _he sighed then opened his eyes to come face to face with Blossom's chest. "Aah." he blushed while propping himself up on his hands to look down at still closed-eyed Blossom. _She looks pretty cute from this angle, wait did I just-!_

"That hurt…" Blossom said then looked up at Brick "Get Off Of Me, Brick!" she blushed while pushing him off.

"I was just trying to help, Pinky." he blushed while they both looked away from each other still sitting in the sand. He looked back over to her and examined her body. _I never really noticed how much she changed over the years…she looks really attractive._

_Why is he staring at me? Does he know that I might have a crush on him? _"I'm going home." she said while getting up about to fly off when Brick grabbed her hand.

"Not until we talk." he stared while pulling her back down.

"I have no time for this Brick, I have homework to do."

"It's Friday you can wait. Now, answer me…why were you staring at me when I got up in your face?"

**Back to Bubbles & Boomer **

Boomer had followed Bubbles up into the sky and lucky for her in was a cloudy night, so Boomer really couldn't see her. "Bubbles…Bubbles…Where are you?"

_Ok, I just got to keep away from him and made my way to my house. _

"Gotcha!" smiled Boomer while taking hold of her waist and pulling her into him.

"Boomer, let go! How did you find me?"

"I got X-ray vision too, Bubbles." grinned Boomer.

"Please let me go, Boomer." she said while giving her best puppy-dog eyes.

"Nope, you were mean to me, so I'm not going to let you go." Soon, the clouds started getting dark and rain started falling down from in them.

"CRASH!"

"Eeck!" cried Bubbles while turning around into Boomer's chest causing him to blush.

"What are scared of lightning?"

Bubbles wasn't extremely afraid of lightning, but when it was this dark and she was this close to it, she was. "N-no."

"CHASH! BOOM!"

"Eeck!" she screamed while getting closer into his chest for comfort.

"Hehee, don't worry it's not bad up there." he smiled while flowing them up to the top of the clouds where it was clear and the stars and moon shined bright. "See."

"Wow…it's pretty up here." smiled Bubbles.

"So, you ready to talk to me about you staring at me?"

_I nearly forgot that is what he was chasing me for! _"No, I didn't want to talk to you!" she blushed while flying out of his arms.

"Why not?" he said while grabbing her hand and blushed when he saw how the moon shined just right on her. _Whoa…she looks beautiful._ "Please tell me."

**Back to Buttercup & Butch**

Butch had chased Buttercup to a old building where they were playing a bit of hide-and-seek with each other. If you could say Buttercup was winning. "This isn't really fair, Buttercup…I mean it's a big building."

_Yeah, that's idea. _Buttercup smiled from the corner he just passed. Buttercup waited until Butch round the corner and then started her way out of her hiding place. She flowed across the walkway so she wouldn't make any noise, but-

"Peek-a-boo, I see you." smirked Butch while grabbing on to her wrists.

"Let me go, jerk!" hissed Buttercup while trying to kick him, but he dodged them and held on to her wrists tight.

"Man, Buttercup you are losing your touch…most time you can get out of my grip no problem what's up with you?" he asked while pressing her against a wall.

"Nothing." _Stop being so attractive all of a sudden._

"Lair." he stared then blushed seeing that he was so close to her. _Wow, Buttercup don't look like herself…she a lot cuter and less tomboyish._

"Butch, I'm not in the mood for this so let me go or I'll kick your butt!"

"There's the Buttercup I know, but I'm not letting you leave until you tell me why you were staring at me for so long?"

**Brick & Blossom**

"Nothing really." Blossom blushed while remembering what she thought about Brick's eyes.

"Oh, really now," smirked Brick while pressing her down to the sandy beach and pressing his hands on hers. "that why are you blushing?" he whispered into her ear.

"I…um…"

"_**There will be none of that now.**_"

"Huh?" they said while a black sphere engulfed Blossom in a sea of darkness.

"Blossom!"

**Boomer & Bubbles**

"There is nothing to say to you!" Bubbles cried trying to fly away, but Boomer held on and pulled her back into him.

"Please, Bubbles…you might be a blusher, but you never blush at me." smiled Boomer while taking her chin and bring her a little closer.

"That…is..um…"

"_**So cute I could vomit.**_"

"What?" they stared then a black sphere swallowed up Bubbles in a wave of shadows.

"Bubbles!"

**Butch & Buttercup**

"None of your damn business!" Buttercup yelled while still trying to get out of his grip.

"Oh, but it is my business when I can make my dark angel blush." smirked Butch while touching her burning cheek.

"I'm not…um.."

"_**What a interesting moment here.**_"

"Huh?" they stared while a black sphere surrounded Buttercup in a gap of gloom.

"Buttercup!"

**Inside the Spheres**

"What the-where am I?" the girls questioned unaware that they were right near each other.

"_**Welcome girls…having fun with the boys?**_"

"I know that voice…Him! Where are you and where are my sisters!" they yelled.

"_**Hehee they are right here with you to met your dooms!**_" The place was still dark, but the girls could now see and hear each other a little bit.

"Now, Him what do you mean 'having fun with the boys'?" asked Bubbles.

"_**Oh, don't play dumb, girls you were flirting with my boys…but it will never work out.**_"

"What do you mean?" they asked.

"_**Why would they ever have feelings for you? I mean they're the Rowdyruff Boys love means nothing to them.**_"

"It's not like we cared." whispered Buttercup.

"_**Oh, yes Buttercup why would you care about someone like you…like Ace.**_"

_You know kid your not so bad, you can hang out with us anytime._

"Shut up!" cried Buttercup while memories of that time flowed right back in.

"_**Oh, did I hit a nerve.**_" chuckled Him.

"That was uncalled for Him." hissed Blossom while flying up ready to hit something.

"_**And Blossom, everyone think you're so good when really you're bad. Stealing for the good of the Professor.**_"

"That was an accident." she whisperedwhile stopping in her tracks.

"_**So, was the plan on destroying the stores in Townsville an accident too?**_"

"It was a great plan…honors." she cried while flown back down into a ball.

"_**And sweet, little Bubbles nothing is wrong with you is there?**_"

"No, not at all now stop being mean to my sisters!" Bubbles growled while shooting laser beams at random places.

"_**Oh, but sweet Bubbles, no one takes you seriously.**_"

_Ain't she cute._

_Everyone knows you're the scariest. _

_You're not ready for the high levels._

_Leave the hall light on._

"It's not fair…I'm strong too." cried Bubbles while tears came to her eyes.

"_**The citizens of Townsville don't even care about you why should the boys?**_"

_Know what will be really fun for me..if you destroy the Powerpuff Girls! _

_No problem._

_Sure._

_Ok._

_Cool._

"Why did they believe him?" cried Blossom.

_Y Buttercup, gracias por..eh..estar ah_í**(And Buttercup thanks for..um..being there(flaming Spanish squirrel))**.

"I can do great things too." cried Buttercup trying hard to hid her face.

_Haha Chubbles, I bet you get that all huh?_

"I'm not a chubby, crybaby." cried Bubbles while holding on to herself.

_Destroy Powerpuff Girls._

_We must destroy the Powerpuff Girls._

"Why? Why did you fall under his spell if you really did love us?" whispered Buttercup while laying on to the cold floor.

_Like Blossom's haircut. What's the matter Blossom, you got into a fight with a pack of scissor and lose; haha man, did she look stupid! _

"It wasn't my fault…I just wanted to help." whispered Blossom while falling to the bitter floor with tears threaten to escape her eyes.

_What a sight for sore-eye._

_It's old for-eye._

_Face-brace…Throat-moat._

_Hahahaaahaa!_

"It's not fair…everyone has to make fun of me." cried Bubbles while collapsing down to the lifeless floor.

_It seems like,_

_The hatred is running wild for,_

_Those mutant bug-eyed,_

_Pickled cart killers,_

_Freaks..back to you Linda._

_They are little freaks aren't they._

"We are not freaks." the girls whispered while tears ran down their cheeks.

"_**You feel like you are alone in this world and it seems like nobody care,**_"

"Why does no one care?" sighed Bubbles while flipping over to her side and hugging herself.

"_**You feel like dying to make the pain go away,**_"

"Please someone help me!" shouted Blossom while banging her hands on the wall, wanted so much to get out of this mad house.

"_**No one comes, you are alone. You cry, scream, kick, and shout, but still they can't hear.**_"

"Aah! Get me out of here!" hissed Buttercup while kicking and screaming on the floor.

"_**You're beautiful…should you trust what your family says?**_"

"I-I can't believe it!" whispered Blossom while sliding down the wall.

"_**You're unique…**_"

"I-I won't believe it!" sighed Bubbles while staring up into the dark space.

"_**The sweat and blood you put into this world slows down,**_"

"I might as well die and…disappear." cried Buttercup while swallowing hard at that thought.

"_**Your tears keep falling and they just keep laughing,**_"

_Hahaahaaahaa!_

"Why are you laughing?" whimpered Bubbles while laying on the floor and covering her ears to stop them for laughing, but she could still hear them…loud and clear.

"_**You're nothing, you're trash, why were you even born? You feel like a window pane…useless…see-through…lifeless…and always having pain.**_"

"Someone, please help me out of this!" growled Buttercup while holding on to her head and rounding on the floor.

"_**Still no one comes, you feel empty inside. No one really cares, no one really loves you. Why are you so clueless?**_"

"I'm not clueless…am I?" whispered Blossom while sinking back into the floor.

"_**You hate this world and it hate you!**_" The floor the girls were laying on started to brake and they fell right through it, not really caring. "_**You keep falling into the dark place and no one is there to catch you.**_"

"Why…why me?" they cried while their tears flew up as they fall deeper into the dark lies Him told.

"Blossom!"

"Bubbles!"

"Buttercup!"

"W-what?" they stared as they realized that it was the Rowdyruff Boys' voices calling them.

"Come on, Blossom! I can't lost you…I need you to stay with me, Blossom!"

"Brick…do you really mean that?" asked Blossom into the dark space.

"Bubbles, you can't leave me! You're someone who can only understand me!"

"Boomer…that makes me so happy." smiled Bubbles.

"Buttercup! You are strong than this and I know you can fight through this! Please don't go!"

"Butch…you really care?" stared Buttercup.

"_**What is happening?**_"

"But, don't believe what they say. You're beautiful in someone's eyes…you're unique in your own way." some random voice said in the darkness. "Brake away the walls that they covered you with and see the real you."

"I am beautiful?" questioned Blossom as mirrors appeared in front of her.

"Please believe it."

"I am unique?" questioned Bubbles as mirrors appeared in front of her.

"Please understand that you are. Now stop crying because out there someone is waiting for you to show them the way. Just smile at the ones who made you feel alone."

"You can't hurt me anymore." smiled Buttercup as mirrors appeared in front of her.

"_**No! this can't be happening!**_" yelled Him while the walls around them began to crack.

"You finally stop falling as the light fills the darkness." The dark place began to fills up with light just as the voice had said. The girls stop falling and the floor appears under them catching their feet.

"Thank you…thank you so much!" smiled Bubbles into the bright place.

"You have bloomed into a butterfly…free…opened…energetic…and always ready to go. You feel so happy now and nothing can stand in your way."

"She's right Him..So, get lost!" the girls smirked.

"_**I'll be back girls! You will see!**_" hissed Him while disappearing from the light.

"But..I am still alone." sighed Buttercup as her sisters kind of felt the same.

"No, your family are there and friends will come soon."

_See…even if you take way the costumes, props, angst you still have all the bravery and courage to save the day; so what do you say…Powerpuff Girls._

_Are you kidding that was the greatest birthday party ever!_

_Yes, it was super, super heroic haha._

_Listen girls you're right about one thing there is injustice in the world,_

_That's why we have you to protect the right for everyone; and right now everyone in Townsville needs you. _

_Old Professor Dick might have gotten the formal right, but he forgot one ingredient; love._

_Oh girls, I'm so sorry for doubting you; you are good, perfect little girls and I love you!_

_Um…well…don't…do that cause..that was pretty cool._

_Girls, I think what the Mayor is trying to say is that we're sorry and thank you._

_Yes, that was super, just super!_

_Amazing!_

_Fantastic!_

_Wonderful!_

_Splendid!_

_You rock!_

_Thank you!_

"Will someone also love and care about me?" asked Blossom more so talking about real love.

"Once you open up your heart you will find the person you less expand to always love you." the voice said while it started to fade away and the girls did too.

"Wake up!" the boys yelled while the girls opened their eyes to find that they were still in the same place with their counterparts. "Thank God, you're ok!" the boys said while hugging them causing the girls to blush. The boys realized what they did and let go of them. "Yeah, I wouldn't have anyone to mess with."

**Blossom & Brick**

"Oh, I see." sighed a depressed Blossom.

"Hey, why are you still crying?"

"What?"

"Please, don't cry…everything is all right now." Brick smiled while wiping Blossom's face.

"Brick…" said Blossom and her eyes filled up with tears.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't m-!" he started until Blossom caught him in a kiss.

**Boomer & Bubbles**

"You really mean that?" Bubbles whispered while sinking into the cloud they were on.

"Bubbles, please don't cry again."

"Huh?"

"I hate seeing you cry." smiled Boomer while wiping her tears off her face.

"Boomer…" cried Bubbles as more tears came down her cheeks.

"No, no, no I'm sorry! I'm s-!" he shouted until Bubbles pressed him into a kiss.

**Buttercup & Butch**

"I get it, jerk." hissed Buttercup while looking away from him.

"Ah, Buttercup don't cry on me again."

"Again?"

"I forgot I should still be gentle with you…you are still a girl." smiled Butch while wiping her tears off her cheeks.

"Butch…" said Buttercup while tears formed and fell down.

"Crap! Look I'm sorry for sa-!" he said while Buttercup grabbed him around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

**All Ruffs & Puffs**

"I was staring at you because I love you." the girls whispered into the boys' ears and as both their cheeks burned against each other.

The boys smirked and pulled the girls into a tight hug. "I'm happy to say I love you too."

"Love is a powerful thing." the mystery voice said while watching the 3 new couples and then flew away leaving a yellow line in the starry sky.

* * *

**M.B.: Hope you like this short story, I been trying to do this for awhile now. Please review ;3!**


End file.
